


Kiss and Sell

by malumsmermaid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Spy, F/M, Mild Peril, Minor Violence, Secret dating, michael clifford smut, spy 5sos, spy Luke hemmings, spy ashton irwin, spy calum hood, spy michael clifford, spysos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malumsmermaid/pseuds/malumsmermaid
Summary: Due to their agency's policies, Agent Michael Clifford and his girlfriend have been secretly dating for several months now. However, a mission comes up that requires the pair to play as an engaged couple in order to soften up their target. But what happens when their target's hired muscle turns out to be lying about his true identity?
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Kiss and Sell

Michael was packing up his last few items into his backpack, trying to rearrange the already existing items to fit everything. It probably didn’t help that he kept looking up over at the other three spies in his team, Ash, Cal, and Jay standing talking to the starry eyed newbies, their go bags thrown over their shoulders. Luke swept in next to him, his own backpack loaded down with books, the tubes of schematics and maps already loaded into the jet. “Need help? Or are you just feeling jealous again?” The curly haired blonde teased lightly, blue eyes bright as he gazed down at the green eyed man.  
Michael grunted, finally tugging the zipper of his bag closed, hoisting it over his shoulder and straightening, picking up his duffle bag and leading the way over to the rest of the team, Luke smirking slightly as he followed. Calum turned slightly, noticing their approach. He reached out, hand touching Michael’s shoulder, “Ready to go?” Calum asked as his gaze met Michael’s.  
Michael nodded, fidgeting with the beanie on top of his blonde hair.   
Jay turned her head, smiling at Michael, gently grabbing Ashton’s arm, nodding towards the guards ready to take the team to the jet. The five of them waved to the gathered group before walking off together for their newest mission.  
Once the jet was off the ground they sat around the table, going over the mission, reviewing the details they’d been given the day before at the mission briefing. Michael did his best to keep blood from rushing to his face whenever he saw Ashton leaning into and around Jay, focusing instead on Luke’s hands spreading across the schematics of the hotel’s ballroom as the blonde explained the set up for the gala the target was attending.   
They finished going over everything and got up from around the table, Luke rolling his maps back up and putting them back in their tube before curling his long legs up on one of the bench seats, tucking a pillow between his arm and head, closing his eyes to try to get some sleep. Ashton moved to one of the other seats, sitting cross legged and putting headphones over his ears and closing his eyes, doing some meditating. Calum walked towards the front of the cabin to get some coffee while Jay stayed in her spot at the table, pulling out a book and a pair of reading glasses, tucking her long, dark hair behind her ear as she opened the book to where an old shopping list marked her place. Michael chewed his lip, biting back a smile as he turned to the side, reaching into his backpack to pull something out to entertain himself for the remainder of the flight. Calum walked back over with his coffee and the two teammates ended up playing a few rounds of Smash and Mario Party on Michael’s Switch before the pilots signalled that they were beginning to make their descent towards the small, remote airfield about two hours from the safe house.  
They split up into two dark SUVs, piled down with all their luggage and equipment, Michael curling up in the backseat with Luke and Calum while Jay and Ashton rode in the other car. Calum gazed at Michael, tattooed arm going around the blonde’s shoulders. “Hey, your energy has been weird all day, especially towards Ashton, what’s going on?”  
Michael hummed, turning to look at Calum, the weight of Luke’s gaze coming from his other side as well. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before saying, “Just the way that Ashton treats Jay, the way he hangs around her and holds her to him. It just feels like he likes letting people believe the rumors that she’s with him or you, Cal, even though he knows she’s not, and that me and her are the ones that are together.”  
Calum hummed in response, hand not around Michael reaching up to run through his short, dark hair. Michael took a moment before continuing, “I don’t think he necessarily always notices he’s doing that sort of stuff, like when we were on the plane going over everything, he was practically on top of her while he was looking at the schematics, but when you guys were talking to the newbies...I’m not so sure.”  
Calum nodded, making sure Michael was looking at him as he said, “I know for a fact that Ash sees Jay as more of a little sister than anything else. He wants to always be sure that she’s safe, to a point that it does annoy her sometimes, but that could explain most of his actions towards her. Just talk to him, I’m sure he’ll understand what you’re saying and try to be more aware of what he’s doing and how it could be taken, yeah?”  
Michael nodded, swallowing thickly as he leaned into Calum, “I just...I know technically none of us should be with any other team member and all...potential weakspots to be prodded at if things go sideways, but I’m just, so in love with her, and I can’t imagine not being with her, both in work and outside of it.”  
Calum nodded, rubbing his best friend and teammate’s shoulder, Luke smiling at Michael’s quiet declaration, reaching behind him and rubbing a circle on his back. Michael smiled gently at the reassurances from the two men, his eyes slipping closed, remaining that way until they arrived at the safehouse over an hour later.  
Ashton and Jay’s car had arrived sooner, having taken a different route in case anyone were to attempt to track the team. All of their things had been unloaded and the driver had left, allowing them to get settled. The two came out to assist the other three spies with their gear, loading into the house and claiming rooms. Jay pulled Michael and his bags into the room she had already claimed, smile on her face as she pulled him in for a kiss, arms wrapping around his shoulders and slowly backing towards the bed.  
~~~~  
The next day Michael spent most of his time setting up the surveillance room, transporting access to the hotel security cameras from his laptop to the larger computer. Luke had finished pinning up the schematics of the entire hotel and covering the desk in his neverending notes when Ashton came in, towel around his waist and coffee in his hand. He pushed his dark, wet curls out of his face and Michael turned in his chair, chewing his lip as he looked at Ashton. “Hey man, I...I was being weird yesterday. I just...I guess I was feeling jealous, the way you hover around Jay sometimes. The rumors that you and her or her and Cal have slept together or are dating each other get to me sometimes, and yesterday felt like you were really enabling those, especially around the newbies. I know you don’t mean anything by it, that you want to keep her safe as much as I do, I think I just needed a good night’s sleep, y’know?”  
Ashton’s gaze was gentle, hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder. “It’s ok Michael, I know you get stressed before we head out on missions, whether you’re coming with us or not, and that you lose sleep over it.” He sighed before he continued, “Plus, I do need a reminder from time to time to pay attention to how I’m hanging around Jay, especially if my mission cover involves us not being in a relationship, like it does this time round, whether it comes from our superiors or her boyfriend.”  
Michael gave Ashton a shy smile before getting to his feet and wrapping the dark haired man in a hug. Ashton rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder as he hugged him back, gently patting the younger man’s back. As he stood there in Michael’s embrace he noticed something on one of the monitors. Ashton frowned, pulling out of the hug slowly and stepping closer to the monitor, “I know that guy,” he stated, finger pointing at a view of one of the hallways, a tall, bald man standing in front of a hotel room door, waiting for someone to answer his knock.  
Michael hummed, hunching over his keyboard and bringing the camera in closer on the man. Just as he did, the door opened and out stepped their target, pulling the door shut behind him and conversing with the man Ashton recognized. “Fuck,” Ashton muttered, “I can’t go, he knows me as someone else, he’ll blow our cover.” Michael raised an eyebrow and Ashton sighed, continuing, “He worked security on that mission I was on without you guys a few months ago, when I was posing as a gardener. He’s a nice guy, was actually a good source of information when I was there, he just has a shit choice of employers, but I guess if you have certain types of people recommending you, that’s what you get. His name’s Aaron, used to be a bouncer, got noticed by someone in need of a bodyguard and they offered him money that he couldn’t refuse and this is just what he does now. Had a couple beers with him from time to time while I did that job, he knows Fletch the gardener too well for me to be out there as Cade the bodyguard.”  
Michael’s green eyes were wide as he listened to Ashton, chewing his lip. “Belaggio rarely comes out of his hideout, we don’t even know where that could be. I can’t think of anything happening in the near future that would draw him out, and we need this intel now.”  
Ashton nodded, lips pursed as he regarded Michael, “I think I have an idea, I’m going to get dressed and call HQ, you update the others on this, I’ll join you as soon as I have an answer from the brass.”  
~~~~  
A few days later, Michael, Calum, and Jay were in a hotel suite together, getting ready for the night’s event. Michael sat on the bed next to Jay, his girlfriend’s long, dark hair tucked neatly under a baldcap, waiting to get dressed before she put the blonde wig on. She held his hand, delicately applying makeup to his fingers to cover the tattoos on them, carefully blending shades to make the tattooed fingers match his non-tattooed ones. She had already finished the tattoo on his left middle finger, finishing up the anchor on his right thumb as he absently ran his left hand over his freshly shaven face.   
She had already covered some of Calum’s tattoos, leaving the horseshoe, chief, dove, and dagger visible on his skin, making sure that she had thoroughly covered his parents’ initials and his sister’s name, as well as a few more sentimental ones that would cause him to stand out if they were caught. Jay delicately shifted her grip on his hand, having completed covering the anchor and moving on to the X. Michael hummed in contemplation, looking at Calum’s arm that appeared barren without the number of tattoos that usually littered his skin. “So, remind me again, how come it was decided that Calum needed to switch from fiance to body guard rather than me just taking Ashton’s place?”  
Jay snorted, quickly smoothing out the accidental large glob of concealer she’d pressed to his middle finger before answering, “I think it’s more believable if it looks like my body guard couldn’t be picked up and thrown over the shoulder of my fiance, sweetheart. Plus, we already have a bit of a spark, even if the brass can’t know about it, don’t you agree, Cal?”  
Calum smiled, large hand rubbing over his hair that he’d buzzed down almost to the skin that morning before they got in the van to go to the hotel. “You two make a pretty cute couple if you ask me.”  
Michael’s cheeks turned pink at the compliment and Calum smiled, walking towards the bathroom to get changed. Jay finished her work on Michael’s hand tattoos, leaving the ones on his arms alone as they would be covered by his shirt. Michael grinned as she got to her feet, reaching up and grabbing her hand to give it a gentle kiss. She smiled at his whispered thanks before moving to grab her dress from the hanger. She stripped off her clothes and Michael’s mouth watered as his eyes raked over her body, getting to his feet and resting his hand on her waist, other hand covering the tattoo at her hip. Jay tilted her head at his touch, leaning back into her boyfriend with a gentle sigh. He went to press a kiss to the top of her head, recoiling at the scent of the latex. Jay doubled over in a fit of giggles as Michael’s nose wrinkled, but he smiled good naturedly, “You do look hot bald, babe, just don’t like the smell of the cap.”  
Jay shook her head, smiling as she pulled away from her boyfriend’s arms. They both got ready, Michael helping her with the zipper once he buttoned his shirt. He sat down in the desk chair, allowing her to gently pin his long, blonde bangs back before putting a brown wig woven into a bald cap with shaved sides over his hair. Carefully she blended makeup to hide away the color of the cap into his skin, deeming her work with her boyfriend done, walking over to the bathroom to put on her own wig.  
Michael followed after her, removing his regular contacts and replacing them with muddy brown colored ones, putting his wire glasses over top of them so he could see. He blinked as his eyes adjusted before taking in his reflection. “I look like a fucking Chad!” He groaned, turning to look at Jay, “A Chad doesn’t deserve you, hell, I barely deserve you!”  
Jay bopped him on the nose with her finger, “None of that, honey, you do so. And you’re not Chad, you’re Cory, remember?”  
Michael held back an eyeroll, watching instead as she slipped the diamond ring onto her left finger. He hummed, taking her in, spinning her around, “Cory scored himself a gorgeous fiancee, and got her an amazing rock.”  
Jay smiled, resting her hands on Michael’s chest, “For the record, you’re not required to actually get me one like this, not a big fan of chunky rings, personally. Suppose Raegan is though.”  
Michael chuckled softly, walking back into the room, opening his suitcase and unzipping the fabric that would cover the handle, revealing a false bottom, which he lifted to give him and Jay access to their small weapon stash. She lifted her dress, fitting the slender dagger to her thigh while Michael strapped a pistol around his calf. Jay looked into the suitcase for anything else she could hide under her dress, eyebrows pulling together as she caught sight of something else in the compartment. She pulled out her hot pink vibrator, eyebrows raised as she turned to face her boyfriend.  
He grinned, taking the toy from her, flicking it on as he said, “Thought we could have some fun later, Rae.”   
She laughed at his usual mischievous glint showing through the colored contacts, squeezing his hand to get him to turn it off before Calum walked back in. Michael grinned, switching the toy back off and tucking it away in the suitcase again, just as Calum joined them. He had a taser clipped to his belt and Michael knew he likely was hiding a gun under his wide-legged pants, the hotel only allowing those employed as security for their other guests to be carrying non-lethal weapons on the event floor.  
Michael smiled, getting both Calum and Jay to stand against a blank wall of the room, taking a picture of each of them before handing his phone over to Calum for his own photo. Calum returned the phone and Michael stopped over the desk, pulling up the window where he’d been making their IDs for this event. He quickly dropped the new photos into each ID and printed them off. He punched out each card, slipping the pieces of plastic into the clear holder on the end of the empty lanyards Calum had slipped from the table while he was checking the trio in. All three of them slipped the lanyards over their heads once they were ready, Michael carefully tucking his under his shirt collar before pulling on his suit jacket. Calum stepped over with the last pieces they needed, small microphones and earpieces, easy to stick to their skin and disguised as a birthmark. They each carefully placed the microphone on the side of their necks, different placement for each one, and same with the earpiece in their ear. Michael hummed, switching on the pack that he’d be carrying in his pocket for all three of them to be connected to, making sure it was set to the channel they’d agreed to before they left the house. “Check one two, safe house do you copy?” He stated, licking his lips as he waited for a response.  
“Loud and clear ground team, can’t wait to see you guys on our monitors. Stay safe and stay vigilant, Belaggio is a smart guy, don’t let him catch on. We’ve got your backs if things go sideways.” Luke’s voice was clear and all three team members smiled, Michael pulling Jay into his side as she picked up her clutch, ready to join the gala.  
~~~~~~  
All three of them made their way into the ballroom with ease, hotel staff not giving the falsified IDs a second glance. Calum shadowed the couple as they slowly mingled with other guests, easily chatting and sticking to their cover, fleshing it out as needed.   
Luke listened in from the radio sitting on the desk, Ashton’s eyes on the monitors on the other side of the room. Luke took notes on two different sheets of paper, one labeled “Cover” and the other “For Michael.” The cover sheet just included details that the couple had added in for conversation’s sake, Luke keeping those in case the other people were involved in a later conversation. The sheet he intended to give to Michael held details where the youngest team member’s romantic side had overtaken him, noticing Jay’s own persona coming through as she talked about the plans Raegan and Cory had in place for their wedding, Luke deciding to keep them recorded for in case Michael and Jay’s relationship got to that point one day.   
Jay flitted across the ballroom to get herself and Michael each a flute of champagne. Michael’s eyes followed her as she made her way to the bar and the older pair they’d been speaking to most recently smiled at him fondly. “Hold onto her, Cory,” one of the men stated, “not often you find someone who makes you feel like that.”  
Michael smiled as he turned into the older man’s kind touch, nodding, “I plan to.” He answered simply, Calum fighting back a knowing smile as Jay returned. She passed Michael his glass of champagne and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek, “Thank you my sweet sun Rae.” He said, eyes soft behind the brown contacts.  
She smiled back, leaning into the gentle peck automatically, letting Michael pull her in. They stayed in conversation for a few more minutes, interrupted by Ashton, “Target at 5:00, try to intercept him!”  
Jay turned her gaze in the direction Ashton had indicated, her face brightening as she turned back to the conversation, squeezing Michael’s arm. “I’m sorry, we need to excuse ourselves. I just spotted our friend we’ve been waiting on, it was so lovely meeting the two of you, right Cory, dear?”  
Michael nodded, leaning into Jay slightly as she began turning her body. “Thank you for the advice, gentlemen.” he stated simply, nodding towards Calum as the pair waved them off.  
The trio clipped across the ballroom, Michael turning the charm up to eleven as they got close, bright smile on his face as he reached his hand out, “Mr. Belaggio! Your reputation precedes you. I’m Cory, this is my fiancee, Raegan, we heard rumors that you would be here, but didn’t want to get our hopes too high on actually meeting you.”  
Belaggio froze in shock for a second before melting into a warm smile at the sight of the young couple, extending his hand towards Michael’s. Jay smiled as she offered her hand as well, turning her cheek and acting flustered as Belaggio pressed her knuckles to his lips. He led the pair to a private table, sitting opposite them while Calum and Aaron stood to the side.  
Michael and Jay regaled Belaggio with tales of Raegan and Cory’s relationship, adding in a few moments of their own, taking advantage of the old man’s little known soft spot for young love. Michael stared at Jay in adoration as she said, “We’re getting married next January. I know winter isn’t a popular time to get married, what with the holidays and travel difficulties due to weather, but it’s just my favorite season. I love the feeling of sitting by the fire snuggled up under a blanket with hot tea and my love.”  
Michael grinned, blinking slowly as he said, “Yeah, can’t wait to be snuggled up next to you on the plushest rug in our honeymoon suite at the lodge. Window behind us fogged up from the warmth of the fire compared to the snow falling outside.”  
The pair got caught up, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, eyes half lidded as they thought about the wedding they were describing to each other. Calum coughed, causing the pair to shake back into reality, both of them reaching for their champagne flutes and taking dainty sips, cheeks flaming as they looked at the fond smile on Belaggio’s face.  
Slowly, he tapped his watch, “Getting late. I’m going to send Aaron by sometime with a card asking for you two to come by my room for brunch. There are things I want to discuss with you both when there aren’t as many listening ears.”  
Michael smiled, “We’re in 1502, whenever you’re ready to drop it by. Have a good night, Mr. Belaggio.”  
The old man nodded, rising from his seat and glancing his bodyguard’s way before they both walked away. Calum slipped into Belaggio’s spot once he was out of eyeshot, grinning at the pair across from him, Ashton’s voice coming through the comms, “No offense Cal, but I’m glad I couldn’t go play bodyguard, I don’t know if you could’ve sold that relationship to Belaggio the way those two did.”  
Calum laughed, shaking his head before responding, “Yeah, I’m not too confident I would’ve done as well as them, think we should allow team relationships just in case of situations like this.”  
All five spies laughed, smiling and chatting idly until Ashton cleared the elevator, allowing the three spies in the hotel to return to their room without running into their target. Michael held Jay close, the couple leaning on each other as they made their way to the elevator, hitting the button for the 15th floor and leaning against the wall, smiling at each other tiredly. Once the doors opened they went to their room, Calum yawning and pointing to his main door, getting affirming nods from the couple as they seperated.   
As soon as their hotel room door latched shut behind them Michael and Jay were on each other, lips clashing messily as they gripped each other’s clothes in a heated kiss. Michael went to pull at the zipper of Jay’s gown as she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, but had his hand smacked away. “Have a surprise for you, Cory,” she said lowly, her light brown eyes glittering in the light spilling from the bathroom.  
Michael swallowed, nodding as he let her go. She smiled, allowing Micheal to take out his colored contacts in the bathroom before ushering him out. He smiled as he strolled around the room, removing the wireless pack from his pocket and plugging it in to charge, remembering to turn off access to his and Jay’s comms before going to wait on the edge of the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt while he waited.   
Jay walked back in a minute later, dress still on and Michael held back a groan. “C’mere Rae, think you’re wearing a bit too much.”   
“You know you love the suspense, Cory.” Jay replied cheekily, smiling as Michael rose to his feet.   
He hummed, nodding as he pressed a kiss to the engagement ring, “That I do, love.”  
He slowly trailed his kisses further up her arm, resting his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling against the space before attaching his lips to the skin, hands bracing her as she melted into him. He ran his hand along her side, lips moving up her neck towards the top of her jaw, carefully moving to work the zipper down, smiling as the soft fabric pooled at their feet. Michael took a step back, lips still occupied with Jay’s neck, hands slowly running over the fabric of his girlfriend’s newest bodysuit. Slowly he detached his lips from the forming mark on her skin, his eyes fluttering open to rove Jay’s body.  
He smiled, looking at the baby blue combination of lace and satin, finger trailing the line where the two met, watching the digit trail from her waist closer and closer to her center. Michael slowly licked his lips, pausing as he said, “If this is what you packed for this weekend, I’m interested to see what you have planned for our wedding night, sun Rae, this one screams wedding.”  
Jay laughed weakly, already aching for Michael to do something other than appreciate the fabric she wanted thrown to the end of the bed. Michael smirked, noticing the slight impatience in the way she was holding herself. He gripped her waist tightly, lifting her off of her feet and spun, setting her on the bed before stepping away. “Coryyyyy” Jay whined, pout forming on her face.  
Michael bit back a chuckle, removing his pants and reaching into the suitcase, feeling for his hidden compartment. He located the toy Jay had found earlier, smiling to himself as he stepped back, muttering “Shit, that would be bad,” quickly unbuckling the holstered weapon from around his calf and setting it on the dresser.  
He sauntered across the room, putting the vibrator on its lowest setting as he crouched on the bed above Jay. Her tongue poked out slightly as she eyed the device in his hand, watching as he lowered it to her breast, gently letting it buzz over the lace covering her. He switched to the other side, teasing Jay slowly before pulling the cups down, upping the vibrations by one and letting the head of the toy buzz over her nipples. He circled the first a few times before swapping, doing the same to the other as he pinched at the peaking skin. Michael needily mouthed at her skin as he pulled the toy away just slightly, feeling himself getting even harder as Jay wriggled beneath him, looking for any form of stimulation from him.  
Micheal hummed, smiling as he tugged the bodysuit further down her torso, clicking a third time on the device, tracing down the center of her body before slowly tracing it over her defined muscles from all their physical training. “Baby please,” she whimpered as he touched the toy to her hip bone while his hand went down to touch her through the satin.  
Michael groaned as he felt the dampness of the fabric, nodding. “Fuck sweetheart, how long have you been anticipating this, needa taste.”  
Jay shivered, answering, “Since you mentioned that idea this mornin’, then got worse when I saw that…” Michael smirked wickedly, pressing the vibrator against her clothed crotch, earning a high pitched moan before she continued, “Yeah yeah, that, then you put on that suit and fuuuuccckkkk...Cory, please, need something, s’close already.”  
Michael bit his lip, nodding before pulling the body suit down her legs to her knees, finally fully exposing her to him. He felt his cock twitch as he hungrily took her in, a sight he didn’t think he’d ever tire of. Jay let out another whine and he shook himself back into focus, upping the speed on the vibrator one last time, just holding it in his hand for a moment, slightly pressing it against her thigh as he spread her legs, attaching his lips to her clit, giving it three harsh sucks before replacing his mouth with the toy, instead running his tongue over the insides of her thighs and up her slit, collecting all the pooling arousal with an appreciative groan. Jay shuddered above him, strong thighs clamping around his head. Michael took two deep breaths through his nose, applying more pressure from the toy before his tongue circled her entrance, two, three, four times, toying with her before he delved in.  
He was able to tell that she was closer than he had anticipated, instantly deciding tonight wasn’t the night to toy with her. He clicked the toy up another level and Jay tensed, fingers reaching for hair, a frustrated noise coming out when she remembered he still had the wig on, the brown strands much shorter than his blonde. She found a hold just as she teetered over the edge, cries of Michael’s false name filling the room.   
He turned down the vibrations as he worked her through her orgasm, cleaning her up hungrily. Jay let out a soft whimper as he pulled the toy and his mouth away from her, toy turned off and sitting at her side as he kissed up her body. He pressed wet, hot kisses to her neck, murmuring, “Was gonna toy with you some Raegan, but now that I know you’ve been waiting all damn day, can’t do that, gotta live up to the anticipation, don’t I?”  
Jay moved her hands to his cheeks, gently pulling his head so he could kiss her. Michael happily obliged, sucking her lip between his as his hands wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Jay moaned softly against his lips, legs wrapping around his waist, flipping them so Michael was the one on his back as Jay laid over him, gripping his face slightly as she continued the kiss.   
They finally separated for air, Michael panting, “Wanna ride me, Rae? Change up tonight’s dynamic?” Jay grinned, blinking slowly as she nodded in answer. Michael chuckled, “Your wish is my command, fiancee.”   
Her grin widened before she leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting less time than the first. She pushed herself up, lowering herself on his still clothed erection, grinding her hips over it, eyelids fluttering as she felt him through the cotton of his boxers. Michael moaned lowly at the friction against him, hands fisting at the sheets. Jay let out a whimper, pulling at the waistband of his boxers, chewing her lip as she felt the foil wrapper he’d tucked into the elastic while he was at the suitcase. She grabbed the condom before pulling Michael’s boxers down his legs, quickly tearing the foil and rolling the condom over his length, not teasing like she would usually consider doing when she was on top.   
She bit back a whimper at the sight of his angry red tip as she worked the latex down, trying to keep what little composure she had left. Of course, Michael noticed, voice soft as he said, “Only get like this for you, sunshine.”  
The softness in his green eyes as she met his gaze was familiar, a fondness she returned, smile gentle as she lifted her hips to hover over him. “And I for you, my love.” she returned, tucking the short blonde strand of the wig behind her ear before sinking down on Michael’s cock, both of them letting out loud moans as she kept slipping down until he was completely buried in her.  
Jay didn’t wait to fully adjust to Michael inside of her before she was lifting off of him, body craving the friction as she set the pace quick, both of them trying to keep up the pretense of using the names of the engaged couple they were playing, mainly devolving into pet names and swearing as Jay continued her pace, Michael pushing himself up off the mattress slightly on his elbows to suck at her chest, leaving love bites on the skin before sucking her nipples between his teeth, gently nibbling before flicking his tongue out to sooth them.   
Jay fully lifted her body off of Michael after a minute, smiling at him devilishly as she turned to face her back to him, hands holding his cock to line him back up with her entrance before sinking back down. Michael gasped, grasping at her hips as he stared at her back in surprise. Jay smirked, using his distraction to grab the discarded vibrator as she began bouncing on him slowly, rolling her hips as she did. She clicked it up to the third setting, Michael not processing the mechanical whir as she reached down between them, pressing the vibrator against his balls as she lifted up.   
Michael squealed at the new sensation, fingers digging tightly into her hips before he let out a pleasured moan, eyes rolling back slightly as he leaned back against the pillows. Jay smiled, continuing to ride him, fingers toying with his balls as she loosely held the toy against them. Michael was babbling nonsense as she kept it up, slowly inching the toy up from his balls to run up the underside of his length as she lifted off of him, Michael crying out, grabbing her hands, sending the toy flying as she was caught off guard, sinking back down onto him suddenly.   
She gasped, Michael releasing her hands and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, pulling out as he flipped them both around. Jay just managed to plant her hands and knees against the mattress as he pounded back into her, right hand a vice on her hip as his left went around, thumb circling her clit as he chased his high. The surprise of the position change pulled her over the edge unexpectedly, a stream of moans falling from her mouth as she came apart on Michael’s cock. “Fuck, shit!” Michael gasped as she clenched around him, spilling into the condom as he sloppily continued thrusting into her, thumb still against her clit as he tried to get air to his lungs.   
Both of them flopped against the mattress once their orgasms finished racking through their bodies, panting as they came down. “Something new to try at home, huh baby?” Jay asked, turning to look at Michael, smile crossing his face as he nodded in answer.  
“For sure, Rae, fucking hell.” he replied, slowly sitting up and getting out of bed, grabbing at the edge of the nightstand for a moment before holding his hand out to his girlfriend, “Walk me to the shower?”  
Jay giggled as she took his hand, the couple leaning into each other as they stumbled their way through the hotel room to the shower, taking off their wigs and unpinning their hair before stepping under the stream of warm water.  
******  
Calum covered his face with his pillow, trying to drown out the noise of his teammates in the adjoining room so he could sleep. He had believed that the pair were truly tired when they parted ways at their hotel room doors. Clearly he had been wrong, the sounds starting up just as he crawled into his bed after brushing his teeth. He laid there with his eyes squeezed shut, desperately begging for sleep to claim him when Ashton’s voice sounded in his ear, “Don’t reply, my buddy, Belaggio’s security guard, is outside Mike and Jay’s room right now. He only just got there, give it a minute before you go out there.”  
Calum groaned softly as he heard Jay crying for ‘Cory,’ over and over, pulling the pillow from his face. He slowly sat up, bedsprings creaking from his movement, stretching his legs before pulling his lounge pants over his bare legs and hoodie over his chest. He stepped into slippers, stretching as he padded across the hotel room, going back into the bathroom, flipping on the light and grabbing the ice bucket, putting a bag inside of it before stepping into the hall, naturally rubbing at his tired eyes as he adjusted to the light. He looked first to his right, then his left, raising his eyebrows when his gaze fell on Aaron.   
The bodyguard’s face was flushed red as he met Calum’s gaze, hands gripping a slip of paper. “Boss wanted me to drop off the time for brunch, check in on them. Guess he thought they’d be getting ready for bed or something, dunno.”  
Calum nodded, rubbing a hand over his face, “I can give it to them later, if you want…”  
Aaron’s eyebrows knitted together, chewing his lip, “Boss has a weird thing with trust, ‘m not sure if I can.”  
Michael’s voice sounded from behind the closed door as he spoke, “Fuck Rae, shit, just like that!”  
Calum raised his eyebrows again, nodding towards the door, “You can trust that I’ll get it to them before morning, don’t think this is ending anytime soon. Hell, doubt I’ll be able to even get to sleep right now.  
Aaron nodded as a high pitched whine reached them, handing over the slip of paper. “Hope they let you rest soon, bodyguard is no good without their sleep.”  
Calum chuckled as he nodded back, gently folding up the paper and slipping it into his pocket. “Have a good night, be glad you’re not their neighbor.”  
Aaron shook his head, nodding once more before walking away, giving what he assumed was his fellow bodyguard a salute and wave as he disappeared around the corner. Calum gave it a minute before disappearing back into his hotel room, making sure Aaron was gone and that it would sound like he had gone to the ice machine if he wasn’t.  
“Nice job, Cal,” Ashton’s voice sounded in his ear again, Calum sighing as he laid back on the mattress again.  
“You’d think a hotel as nice as this could afford to have thicker walls,” he muttered, hearing both Luke and Ashton’s laughter at his expense from the other end.  
“Good night bud, and good luck.” Luke’s voice said as Calum covered his head with the pillow once again.  
Ten minutes later he heard the shower turn off, counting out two minutes in his head before getting up and walking to the adjoining door, knocking as he asked, “You guys decent?”  
He heard one of them give affirmation and slowly opened the door, spying the couple snuggled up in bed. He sighed, stepping in and producing the paper from his pocket, “Got your brunch invitation, gotta be ready to get up in the morning.”  
He walked over to Michael, able to tell from the way Jay was holding the sheets that they weren’t dressed beneath them. Michael thanked him, mumbling an apology for earlier. Calum shook his head in response, “It’s nothing, happens. You’re both lucky you’re cute.”  
Michael swatted at Calum, hand making contact with the younger spy’s ass, “M’not just a piece of meat, Hood.” He teased, smile appearing on his lips as Calum playfully glared at him.  
“Never said you were.” Calum responded, winking before making his way back to his room, “Night lovebirds.”  
~~~~~~~  
The next morning the trio spent the entire time together getting ready, Calum rolling his eyes at Michael’s complaints as he stood in the middle of the room eating a breakfast sandwich he’d ordered from room service. “You’re gonna get food later,” the dark haired man stated, “if things go weird I may have to miss out on your nice brunch.”  
Michael grunted in frustration, giving Calum a few side glances as Jay pinned his blonde strands back again.   
They were ready with time to spare, Michael pushing his glasses up his nose before pocketing the pack for the comms unit again, turning his and Jay’s microphones back on. Calum gave them both a once over, making sure nothing was missed, Michael’s arms and legs exposed today, so Jay had had more makeup work to do on him to hide his tattoos. After spinning Jay around in her short sundress to check her he nodded, leading the way out the door, Michael fidgeting with the french tuck of his short-sleeved button down. Jay shook her head, taking his hand as they all walked down the hall to the elevator.  
They arrived outside of Bellagio’s door, Michael raising his hand to knock. As Aaron swung the door open for them, Calum noticed something in the doorway, quickly picking Michael’s pocket, getting the comms box and slipping it into his pocket instead. Michael and Jay stepped through the door, hiding the grimaces as feedback filled the pair’s ears. Calum smiled warmly at Aaron, swallowing down his panic as he said smoothly, “I trust that they’ll be okay here, I already ate, I’m gonna go work out.”  
Aaron smiled warmly at the other bodyguard, nodding, saying “I’ll take good care of all three of them, have a good workout, see you later!”  
Calum smiled back, waving to Michael and Jay as he walked off down the hall, breaking into a jog as he rounded the corner, heading for the stairs. As he ran down the stairs he sighed, saying to Ash, “I have no idea how you managed to do everything you had to do while being friends with Aaron, that guy is too sweet. Felt bad just lying to him about having to work out.”  
Ashton sighed in response, Calum bursting through the door to his floor, speed walking to his room. He quickly changed into a jumpsuit, explaining what had happened to Ashton and Luke as he changed outfits. He pulled a baseball cap down over his eyes as he packed a bag full of equipment, swinging it over his shoulder and hurrying to the elevator, and then across the street, taking the elevator to the top floor and then running up the stairs to the roof access. He easily found Belaggio’s room thanks to Luke’s research of the hotel, pulling a radar dish out of his bag, putting the headphones over his ears as he laid down on the crushed gravel that covered the roof. He pointed the dish directly at Belaggio’s hotel window, groaning as he only got static in response. He knew he was well within the range, so that could only mean one thing, “This man is way more paranoid than I ever anticipated. Brought his own curtains to the hotel and hung ‘em up, can’t hear anything that’s going on in there. Fuck!”  
The spies back at the safe house cursed too, worried about what it meant if they couldn’t get a read on what was going on in that hotel room. Calum shoved the radar dish and headphones back in his bag, pulling out the thermal imaging goggles, putting them over his eyes and staring across the street. “Ok, we can’t hear anything, but I can at least see them. Two across a table from another right against the window, probably Michael and Jay sitting across from Belaggio, and then I guess Aaron is sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over, maybe reading something? It’s pretty calm in there, I think our two really have charmed Belaggio.”  
Calum sat there, watching the situation unfold, but other than the initial issue of the communication blocker and the surveillance deterrent curtains, everything went smoothly. As soon as Calum saw everything seeming to wrap up, Jay and Michael rising from their seats, he reached to pick up his bag, keeping his eyes on the room until the couple were out the door of the hotel room. “Here’s hoping they got the intel.” he muttered, shoving the goggles into his bag and zipping it up, clipping back over to the hotel and up to his room.   
Calum burst through the adjoining room without ceremony, jumpsuit pushed down off his shoulders, sleeves tied around his waist as he looked at the couple, grins on their face. “You got it?!” he gasped in relief as they nodded. He rushed forward wrapping the two spies in his arms and squishing them to his chest, sighing in relief, “I knew you’d figure something out!”  
Jay grinned, pulling out of the hug and grabbing her clutch from where she’d discarded it on the bed, unzipping the cash pocket and pulling out a square of fabric, “Noticed the curtains were thick and heavy, like they were made to deter listening equipment. Clipped this off and sewed back up the seam while he was talking to Mikey, had my tape recorder going the whole time, but made a nice safe pocket for it so it would survive the trip out the door.”  
Calum grinned as Michael smiled at his girlfriend proudly. “We’ll clean up and get packed and see you guys in a few hours, can’t wait to go over this with you guys at the house.” Michael said to Ashton and Luke, smiling to himself as he turned off the comms after their response, Michael and Jay moving to get out of their disguises while Calum went into his room to pack up.   
They got all their stuff together within two hours, wiping down the rooms of their prints and anything else they could find that housekeeping may not get, Calum calling the vans and soon the hotel was absent of the three spies it had housed for the past two days, no one the wiser.  
At the safehouse they reviewed the tapes, making notes and observations of what was recorded, as well as Michael and Jay’s descriptions of exactly what happened when no one else had contact with them. Once everything was recorded and ready to be handed over to the brass, they packed up the safe house, ready to go, all their evidence going into one car with Luke, Calum, and Ashton, Michael and Jay just taking all the clothes in their car.  
The couple snuggled up in the backseat, ready for the ride to the airport, Jay running her fingers through Michael’s blonde strands as they were driven down the highway in the black van. Michael was watching out the window as they passed cars and open fields, humming along to whatever was playing in his headphones as they rode. After an hour of driving he spotted the exit for the airfield, smiling at the thought of being home soon. The driver, however, wasn’t getting over to prepare to exit, speeding up as they got closer to the sign. Michael pulled his eyebrows together, looking behind them to see if they may have a tail, but everything about their interaction with Belaggio over the past few days wouldn’t suggest any retaliation from him, the couple not leaving him with the slightest suspicion that he had picked up on.  
That didn’t mean that the tail was from Belaggio, but he didn’t see any suspicious vehicles behind them, just some families heading to the mountains for the weekend. His eyebrows knitted together, leaning forward and opening the glass separating them from the drivers. “Hey, guys, you just passed the exit for the airport,” the blonde spy questioned, gasping as the passenger side driver turned around to face him.  
“Oh we know, Agent M, we know.” he said, punching the spy back before crawling through the small opening, holding the blonde back and glaring at Jay as he restrained the blonde, pulling blindfolds from his pocket.


	2. Snitches and Talkers

Michael woke up, head fuzzy as he processed that the world was still dark, but no longer seemed to be moving. He let out a groan, shoulders stiff and sore, processing the cotton stuffed in his mouth and tied behind his head. He stretched his arms, finding those restrained too, as he was about to test his feet a voice fuzzily entered his head from the surrounding room. “It looks like our guests are finally waking up, remove the sacks.”  
Michael’s eyes squeezed shut as the bag was removed from his face, the room bright around him. He turned his head to look over at his girlfriend, her hair disheveled from the bag being removed. She looked like she had put up a fight against their captors, the drivers not having the element of surprise to get a jump on her like they had with Michael.   
He took in the room further around him, noticing the two drivers on either side of them, the smaller one who had crawled through the window next to him, the larger one who had been actually driving next to Jay. He gave her his best smile from around the gag in his mouth, they’d clearly learned who was the bigger threat. But he also knew that they were underestimating him, having been able to surprise him in the car so he couldn’t fight back. He didn’t mind though, he was used to it as the tech guy. He still managed to surprise Calum and Ashton from time to time in the gym when they were back at home base.   
Finally he remembered the man who had first spoken as he and Jay woke up, bringing his slowly sharpening gaze over to the center of the room. He squinted as he took in the man’s face, recognizing it from some of the posters on the wall at hq, searching the fog that was his mind for his name.   
“Take out their gags, men, want to hear their thoughts.” He ordered, lazily approaching the couple from his spot at the front of the room.  
“But she--” the smaller henchman by Michael started, only to be cut off by a wave of the boss’ hand.  
Begrudgingly, both henchmen removed the gags from the two spies’ mouths. “There, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” He stated, less than ten feet away now. “Agent M, I’ve been waiting so long to meet you, as the man who’s been compiling so much information on me for your bosses. And with the fine Agent J at your side as well. I’m sure that comes as no surprise though, I’ve heard that the two of you are hard to separate when she’s at headquarters.”  
Michael’s ears heated, the idea of a mole somewhere within the organization starting a fire in his chest. He slowly began minutely wiggling his hands, trying to tighten the zip tie holding his arms back so he could attempt to snap it so he could free his hands while their captor continued his spiel.  
“I wanted to bring you in, obviously Agent M, since you’ve collected so much intel on me, but I needed someone to bring with you to make sure that you actually would do what I ask. So once my informants tipped me off to your relationship with the lovely lady next to you, I knew I had to make a move the second that the two of you were out together.  
“You two are a bucket of charm you know? Showed myself on that video camera to force Agent A out, since I’d already met him earlier on in my planning stages, decided he wouldn’t be useful to me in getting you to do what I want and went back to the drawing board. Then I got intel that you were looking into Belaggio and I set myself up with him, and made sure that it would be you paired with Agent J at the gala, see the way you two interact in person.”  
Michael continued to work to free himself, attempting now to try and snap the zip tie around his wrist. He focused his anger about their current predicament, minutely shifting his arms to bang his wrists against the chair. He felt the zip tie snap after the fourth attempt, maintaining a neutral expression and keeping his hands locked behind him, waiting for an opening as the man he had only known as Aaron, but looked nothing like the kindly, bald, body guard, continued with his villainous monologue.  
“Now, what I need from you, Agent M, is to clear everything about me from your database, most importantly. After that I want you and sweet Agent J’s real names, as well as the names of the rest of your team, and finally, the location of your headquarters, none of my contacts were willing to hand over that final piece of information to me. However, with your beautiful girlfriend here, I’m sure we can manage to get you to give it up for me, hmm M?”  
Michael gritted his teeth, jaw aching as he watched ‘Aaron’ step closer to Jay, leaning down in front of her and gently lifting her chin. “I really can’t wait to learn your true name, Agent J, what could it be? Jennifer? Jessica? Jasmine?”  
He ran his pointer finger over Jay’s lower lip as he listed names and she leaned forward, taking the finger into her mouth and biting down, hard. The villain gasped as she released his finger, holding it to his chest as he backed away, anger bubbling across his face. “Try that again and you’ll be short a finger.” she spat, sitting back in her chair.  
“We tried to warn you boss,” the henchman by Michael squeaked, “she bites.”  
“Well, I’m sure I can take care of that,” he stated, dropping his hand from where he’d been staring at the bite mark and approaching Jay again, shoulders squared as he towered over her.  
She just stared back at him defiantly, Michael watching to see what he was going to do. His legs tensed as he watched their captor raise his hand, anger finally taking over at the image, the two halves of the plastic ties dropping to the floor as he sprung from the chair. He had caught the henchmen off guard, their boss’ focus completely on Jay, so he froze in surprise as Michael’s legs wrapped around him from behind, his arms going around the larger man’s throat. “Don’t even fucking think about it.” The spy snarled as he squeezed.  
Jay grinned up at her boyfriend, standing from the chair, her hands still bound as the two henchmen got over their surprise, moving in. She kicked back the henchman nearest to her, running through the spacious room, arms still behind her back while Michael fought to keep his hold on the spluttering leader. He thrashed beneath the lanky spy, the man Jay had kicked back recovering and coming to his boss’ aid. He prised Michael’s arms from around the man’s throat, Michael loosening his legs’ grip on his waist and dropping to the floor. He sprang to his feet, feeling slightly satisfied as his captor dropped to his own knees, coughing as his lungs tried to bring in air again.  
He looked at his new opponent, the larger henchman, and took a step back, guard up as he analyzed the situation. He could hear Jay fighting behind him, trying to pinpoint the sounds as they echoed through the large hall, but also not taking his eyes off the approaching man. He feinted to his left, ducking the punch that came at him before pushing in closer, one, two, three, quick jabs to the larger man’s muscular torso before backing up quickly again.   
He kept up this pattern, doing his best to get closer to his girlfriend each time. Unfortunately, on his final backup he misstepped, shoes slipping on the polished marble floor, and going out from under him, leaving him sprawled on his back. He could see the henchman advancing on him and pushed backward with his elbows and feet, trying to slink away. The man towered over Michael’s body and the spy began kicking upward desperately, but he heard a thud to his right, a muffled cry that sounded like Jay’s voice and his wide-eyed gaze went her direction, freezing as he saw the small henchman crouched over her, holding a cloth to her nose. The small moment of distraction gave his opponent an opening, the large man crouching over Michael and before he knew it there was cloth covering his mouth and nose too. Just before his world faded to black again, Michael heard his captor’s strained voice, yelling at the henchmen, “I told you two not to underestimate him!”  
********  
“Somethings wrong.” Ashton stated as he looked up from his watch for the upteenth time in the twenty minutes since they’d arrived at the airfield.   
“No shit.” Luke replied, hunched over one of Michael’s laptops, using the live satellite app Michael wrote to track the path their van should’ve been on. “There wasn’t any traffic and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of a crash anywhere on their route between the safehouse and here, they should’ve beat us.”  
Ashton nodded, continuing pacing around where Luke was sitting on the tarmac. Calum walked over from where he’d been talking to their drivers, hand running over his shaved head, “Nelson says that the two guys that were driving Mike and Jay were different, told him that our other drivers for this mission had come down with something and that they were covering for them.”  
“Shit!” Luke exclaimed, hand smacking against the asphalt.  
Ashton grimaced, exchanging a glance with Calum. “Lu, you need to get back to HQ, give them the intel from the mission and then tell them that Cal and I are tracking down Mike and Jay, to send backup.”  
The young blonde looked up at Ashton, blue eyes blazing. “I’m not leaving without any of you! I don’t want to sit at HQ not knowing what’s happened!”  
Ashton chewed his lip, this was a hard call to make, he knew, but someone had to be the one to split off. “Look, Luke, the longer we sit here the further away they get. I’ll have my tracker on, we don’t know who has Michael and Jay, so we’re going to need someone to get word to the brass to send help while also making sure that they get the information we were in the field for in the first place. You’re the best man for that job. You can come right back out here as soon as you do that. But we need to move now.”  
Luke sighed in defeat, handing over the computer to Calum as he got to his feet, watching as Ashton fiddled with the dial of his watch, turning on the tracker. Nelson handed the car keys over to Ashton, nodding to him and Calum before following Luke and the other driver up the steps of the jet, all of the gear already loaded on.   
They both ran over to the car, Calum awkwardly climbing into the passenger seat while still cradling the computer as Ashton punched the ignition. Ashton sped away from the runway, heading for the interstate as Calum typed in the plate for the car their teammates had been in. It may have been a phony plate, but the traffic cameras wouldn’t know the difference and that was all that mattered in the moment. “They’re still on the same interstate, we’ve got ‘em, let’s go.”  
Ashton nodded as he punched the gas.   
He sped down the highway, Calum keeping tabs on the SUV they were tracking, eyes staring unblinkingly at the computer screen. The car changed lanes but never got off the highway until….”They didn’t come out of the tunnel,” Calum stated, brows furrowing.   
Ashton cursed, hand striking the top of the steering wheel. “There any high vis vests or hard hats in this car?”   
Calum nodded, scrambling to dig through the center console and the glove box before climbing into the backseat and then into the trunk. He procured the items and slowly clambered back to the passenger seat. He set the hats and vests on the dash, pulling the seat belt back across his body before grabbing the computer again, double checking that the car had in fact disappeared in the tunnel.   
Twenty minutes later Ashton pulled into a gravel parking lot alongside the highway, meant for turning around semis with a clearance higher than the tunnel that hadn’t used the last exit, as well as for maintenance staff. They put on the hard hats and vests before climbing out of the car, flashing badges quickly at the other staff as they continued to stride towards the maintenance path of the tunnel. They weren’t questioned as they continued down the walkway, eyes scanning the wall for any sign of mechanism that would allow the other car to vanish.   
As they walked along Ashton let out a thought he’d been having since entering the tunnel, “I just don’t understand how they’d be able to make a sharp 90 degree turn in here if the entrance is somewhere in the wall.”  
Calum hummed before holding a hand out to stop Ashton, pointing at a spot on the road, “Because they don’t, c’mon, let’s figure out how to get that to open.”  
Ashton nodded, scanning around before spotting an antenna sticking up on the railing, “Here.” he called, walking over to the piece of metal.  
Calum jogged after him, flicking through settings on his watch. “Just gotta find the right frequency to set it off. Then we can see how long it takes to lower and raise and then head back to the car.”  
Ashton turned, hazel eyes wide as he stared at Calum. “Why don’t we just hop down there as soon as it opens? We don’t know who has them or what they want, why waste time walking all the way back to the car?”  
Calum furrowed his dark eyebrows, taking a moment before responding, “We don’t know where this tunnel comes out, Ash. It could be a thirty mile walk for all we know, in which case it would be faster to go back for the car and drive there than just go ahead and start walking down there as soon as I find the right frequency to set it off.”  
Ashton anxiously chewed his lip before agreeing, nodding at Calum. Calum gave him a quick smile before turning back to his watch, dialling it in before they heard a small beep from the antennae. They watched as the section of road angled downwards, revealing a tighter tunnel below the roadway. Fortunately, traffic was nonexistent right now, so there weren’t any cars at risk of unexpectedly driving into the new tunnel. Once it was open it stayed that way for ten seconds before raising back up to hide the other tunnel once more.  
The two spies grinned at each other, nodding and beginning to speed walk back to the surface and their car. They shrugged off the vests as they climbed into the dark SUV and tossed them in the backseat with the hardhats, Ashton throwing the car in drive and speeding out of the gravel lot and onto the highway, staying in the right lane as Calum stared intently at the railings, waiting to see the antennae, knowing they’d be on it much quicker than when they were looking for it on foot. As soon as he saw it he hit the button on the side of his watch, setting off the hydraulics that would lower the road to a ramp. Ashton slowed as they started driving downwards, shoulders stiff as they entered the new tunnel. “Now we just gotta hope that us opening that thing didn’t set anything off.” Ashton joked, nervous chuckle passing his lips as he moved one hand from the wheel to toss his curls.  
Calum licked his lips, nodding along as his fingers tapped in his lap as Ashton continued to drive, switching the topic to what they were going to do once they made it to where Michael and Jay had been taken, if they would wait for Luke and backup before going in or if they’d head straight inside.  
*******  
Michael woke again, head pounding even more than the first time. His body ached as he moved to sit up, finding a mattress beneath him. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than the cold floor. He ran his hand over his face, wincing slightly at the slight pressure. He knew he hadn’t escaped the fight earlier without a hit, the adrenaline blocking any pain from the contact, but what he could feel now felt worse than what he anticipated.  
He sat on the edge of the bed, taking slow, deep breaths, trying to turn the pain into background noise for a moment. He grunted as he got to his feet, arm around his stomach as he took in his surroundings. There was a large, tri-monitored computer in the corner across from his bed, an open door leading into a bathroom between the two furniture pieces and two of the walls of the small room were glass. One glass wall looked out into the hallway, and the other looked into another room like the one he was in, sans computer.  
Michael gasped as he saw his girlfriend curled up on the mattress in the other room. He strode over to the wall, placing his hand on the cool, thick glass. “Jay,” he whispered, green eyes watering as he looked her over from across the room, her body barely stirring, her chest moving up and down slightly as she breathed. “I’m gonna get us out of this.”   
Slowly he forced himself to turn away, deciding to go into the bathroom and check himself out further. He flicked the lightswitch on as he peeled off his shirt, coming to stand in front of the large mirror behind the sink. His eyes scanned the dark bruises on his pale torso, sighing before leaning in closer to look at his face. He hummed as he spotted a bruise hiding beneath his growing beard and another under his eye. He traced over the two spots before taking in his bruised knuckles, carefully flexing his fingers.   
He turned away from the mirror, eyes lighting up when they fell on a duffle bag in the corner. He unzipped it, looking for his toiletries, sighing when he recognized Luke’s pink silk button down as he dug through. He hummed, grabbing the smaller bag, he wasn’t going to complain too much, knowing he could have just as easily not been given any change of clothes. He grabbed Luke’s shampoo and bodywash, setting them in the shower before taking off his jeans and boxers, starting the water as he found Luke’s sweatpants, setting them on the counter before checking the water.  
He grinned at the feeling of warm water, quickly stepping under the stream, body relaxing as the water hit his body, soothing his aching muscles. He only stood under the water for a minute, quickly moving to wash himself, wanting to save hot water for when Jay woke up. He got out, drying off slowly, stretching his limbs as he did. He pulled on the sweatpants he’d gotten out, looking at himself in the mirror one last time before stepping out of the bathroom.  
He grinned when he saw Jay sitting up on her bed, rushing over to the wall. “Hey there sleepyhead,” he said, the relief clear in his voice.  
“You say that like I had a choice in being asleep,” Jay said back, the gentle smile on her lips taking away any possible bite, “what time is it?”  
Michael sighed, shaking his head. “No idea. Saved you some hot water if you want to get a shower or anything. Hopefully they gave you the right bag, I’ve got prince charming’s clothes.”  
Jay laughed softly, slowly getting to her feet and hobbling over, wincing every other step. Michael frowned immediately, watching as she came to stand right in front of him. She cooed softly as she looked him over, her hand touching his through the glass. Michael shook his head at her, “I’m fine, love, nothing a hot shower can’t fix, you need to get off that foot until you can get looked at. I’ve got a plan forming.”  
Jay was about to respond, before she dropped her head, nodding. “I’m gonna go freshen up, be back.”  
Michael gave her an encouraging smile, watching as she carefully made her way into the bathroom, turning and going to sit on his bed, pulling his legs to his chest as he began to think. After what he figured was about thirty minutes of staring at the ends of his bangs and trying to pull the well worn sweatpants further down toward his ankles, clearly Luke had had some trying times with his washing machine and these pants, he saw Jay emerge from her cell’s bathroom.   
Her face was a pale green as she hobbled over to the bed, dressed in Michael’s basketball shorts and hoodie. She sat on the bed, head drooping from the effort of crossing the room and Michael frowned, getting to his feet and approaching the wall. He placed his hand on the glass, concern crossing his brow as he spotted the makeshift splint on his girlfriend’s ankle.  
She read his expression easily, giving him a pained smile as she said, “I think I broke it. Whole thing is purple.”  
Michael’s face filled with rage towards their captor, tension filling his shoulders as he tried to collect himself. He took a deep breath, slowly letting the air out of his lungs before saying, “I wish I could come over there and help you, love. Neither of us know how long we’ve been here, but I believe help is on its way, we’ll be out soon. We’re gonna be ok, Jay.”  
“Glad to see you two are finally up and about, good morning.”  
Michael’s anger surged again at the sound of their captor’s voice, wheeling around and leaping towards the other wall, fist striking against the glass perfectly in line with the other man’s head. He yawned, boredly rolling his eyes as the tempered glass protecting him from the spy shook as a result.   
“It’s cute, how much hope and faith you have in your team, Agent,” he continued as though nothing had happened, Michael’s body shaking as his green eyes stayed trained on patronizing blue. “How’re they supposed to know where we’ve brought you when they don’t even know it’s me that has you? Your only ticket out is helping me, Agent M. I highly suggest that you get started.”  
Michael was still shaking, jaw tense as he stared through the glass. “I can get started.” he gritted out, “Problem is, your guys took the car with the clothes, not the equipment, it’s going to take me a while to get through the security system before I can even get to the files you want.”  
“Get started then. Or else your sweetheart over there is going to have more than an ankle to worry about.”  
Michael was about to snarl a reply when he caught sight of two men outside of Jay’s room, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach and shoulders drooping. “Mi-my love,” Jay caught herself, her brown eyes on the two men outside her cell too, “It’s going to be ok, please…”  
Michael closed his eyes, nodding in the direction of the boss, slowly making his way to the computer, reaching under the desk and hitting the power button. Each monitor flashed the loading screen and he heard, “Good choice. I’ll send someone by in a couple hours to make sure you’re still working. Maybe we’ll bring some food too.”  
Michael ignored him, just bowing his head and pinching the bridge of his nose as a homescreen appeared in front of him. He heard three sets of receding footsteps and a heavy door slamming.  
A minute later, Jay spoke, “you don’t have to do anything, babe, I can take it.” Jay’s voice was weak and Michael licked his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat before spinning in the chair to respond.  
“I do, Jay. You’re not getting hurt if I can stop it. Besides, I have a plan, I just need to stall a little. Alek Turner is not getting away with this.”  
He turned back to the computer, opening one of the apps he recognized and slowly began his work. He carefully picked through lines and lines of code, someone checking in at some point, but nodding satisfactorily when he saw Michael still typing and disappearing back down the hall again, returning with food and some tylenol for Jay. She scooted off the bed and pushed her body across the smooth floor toward the plate and medicine, trying to keep off her injured leg. She opened the bottle first, smiling at the tamper seal, removing the paper before giving the bottle a cursory sniff before taking out two pills, taking them with her food. As she sat there eating, she heard Michael’s typing pick up. “That doesn’t sound like stalling, love.” She teased.  
Michael just hummed in response, blazing through the familiarity of his own lines of code, “Part of my plan, sweets. If people in the lab didn’t know it was me trying to get in before, they will now.”  
Jay smiled, nodding to herself from where she was sitting and Michael continued with his work, hitting every possible alarm bell he had put into his own protective layer. He began adding in a new line of code, smirking at the idea he had just gotten to announce himself to the lab, slipping through and finding the lab’s speakers, putting on a Peppa Pig song and punching the volume. While that was playing he kept typing, making up a chat box before bringing down the volume on the song, hitting enter on his message:  
M: Whose attention have I got? M here if you couldn’t tell.  
S: M! It’s S, where are you?  
Michael sighed in relief at the information that it was his mentor on the other side of the screen. The man was beyond loyal to their organization and he knew he could trust whatever he was told.  
M: Alek Turner has me and J. She’s hurt. He wants his info erased, our team’s real IDs and the location of HQ.  
S: We sent out an X team for you two in the afternoon after L was dbed and he told the brass why the rest of the team weren’t there. A & C were tracking you two and we have a pin on them. It’s about 2am here now.  
Michael sighed, nodding at the computer and rubbing his head, the ache from everything that had happened previously making timezone math more difficult than usual, plus he wasn’t sure if he was still in the same one, all he knew was that it was probably dark out and he should be in bed, not staring at a screen.   
M: Cool. Gonna keep stalling and hope for the best. Oh, we have moles, Turner brought that up when he was giving his whole monologue. Can’t wait to find their sorry asses when we come in later.  
S: Noted. Best of luck.   
Michael smiled to himself before closing out the chat window, continuing to work through the security code until his previous work was no longer on the screen. He rose from the chair, stretching his limbs. He met Jay’s questioning gaze, giving her a smile and thumbs up before turning towards the bathroom. He picked up his clothes from the floor, finding one of Luke’s shirts and pulling it on over his bruised torso. He splashed some cold water on his face before walking out, rubbing at his eyes.  
He did a few more stretches, approaching the wall that separated him from Jay. “Just wondering, love, do you actually have my bag, or are those clothes you stole? Would be nice to know where my glasses and a fresh pair of contacts are, in case.”   
Jay laughed softly before answering, “It’s your bag alright.”  
Michael smiled, nodding at her, “Did you refold and put away things after you made your splint?”  
“Of course you mess.” she teased lightly, but understanding of what he was trying to signal to her showed on her face and he nodded once more before returning to the desk.  
*******  
Calum and Ashton had made it to the underwater compound, a fact made clear by the glass dome that covered the entire complex. The pair of spies had parked their car in a lot of identical black SUVs, taking an empty space before crawling into the back cargo space. They’d agreed to give Luke and any team he could procure about nine hours before they’d move on their own. Knowing that they wouldn’t get much chance for sleep once they’d broken in, they decided to sleep in shifts, Calum taking the first four hours to rest while Ashton kept watch.  
Eight maddeningly quiet hours later the pair were readying themselves to carry out their solo plan, just in case the next hour was just as quiet. Ashton was carefully looping a grappling hook to his belt when they heard a familiar knocking sequence on the bottom of the car. Both men grinned, pausing in silence as they waited for the sound to repeat itself. Once the sequence had been knocked through a second time Calum scooted back, finding the button that opened up the floor beneath them.   
Luke’s blonde head poked up through the opening, smile on his face as he recognized that his two friends that had gone ahead were still in the car, a breath of relief passing his lips. “Ready to go get our friends?” He asked, holding his bare arms out to help Calum and Ashton down into the passage they’d discovered.  
Once the three highly experienced team members were in the tunnel with the rest of the extraction team, the trio got changed, pulling on black clothes, masks, and gloves, leaving only their eyes exposed from the clothing. As they all crouched in the cool, damp tunnel, Luke pulled out a tablet, showing the images on the screen to Ashton and Calum. “So, based off of your location we were able to use some satellite images to get a rough schematic of this place. We think that they’d be holding Mike and Jay about here,” Luke explained, scrolling through the different layers and plans he’d written up on the fly. “So the three of us and Simon are going to go and get them, and the other four, are gonna see if they can get visuals on who took them in the first place. If they’re not injured, we’ve got diving equipment to get out, if they are injured though, we’ll take them back here to the car and drive back the way you guys came.”  
Calum and Ashton nodded at Luke’s plan, the team splitting to go their separate ways, slowly creeping through the tunnels, hoping they’d find what they were looking for where they expected to. There were spots where the tunnel sloped down, the final slope ended in a T, Luke and Calum went to the left, Ashton and Simon to the right. They kept crawling a little further until they reached what looked like a bathroom vent. Ashton looked through the slats, spotting a familiar bag on the bathroom floor, nodding excitedly to the other spy before carefully removing the vent. Both men carefully lowered down, landing lightly on the toilet lid before hopping to the ground. They slowly made their way to the bathroom door, pausing on the inside of the door, waiting a moment. The sound of Michael’s voice reached their ears, “Did you refold and put away things after you made your splint?”  
“Of course, you mess,” came Jay’s teasing response, the volume of her voice softer to them than Michael’s, but it, along with the lack of things scattered around the bathroom, gave Ashton the information he was waiting for, Michael knew they were coming.  
He felt a lightness in his chest from his friends’ faith in their team, smile crossing his face as he heard Michael acknowledge someone else, muttering something about code and security measures. Ashton held back Simon, waiting a moment for whoever Michael had spoken to to go away, some sort of guard probably. He peeked out the doorway, spotting Calum doing the same across the way. He nodded at his friend, holding up his hand and counting down from five.  
As soon as he put down his last finger, they stepped out into the room, four spies moving quickly and quietly towards the two that had been captured. Michael spun in his chair, having seen two figures moving towards Jay’s bed in the reflection of one of the computer screens. His guard was up as he approached Simon, pulling back a fist. Ashton quickly pulled back his mask and hood, “Hey, hey, it’s us, we’re here for you,” he waved quickly over at Luke and Calum, both of them doing the same as Ashton.   
Michael sighed with relief, letting Ashton wrap him in his arms, “Sorry, just...stressed.”  
“It’s ok, we’ve got you, we’re here.” Ashton whispered, rubbing Michael’s shoulders.   
“Jay thinks she broke her ankle,” Michael said as he pulled away, looking to the glass wall that Ashton could now see separated the couple.   
Ashton nodded, quickly pulling a tool from his belt, cutting a hole in the glass. Michael gasped, running through it immediately, leaning down to give Jay a kiss. “Get her out, please, Alek Turner is the one who took us, wants names, we have to try to bring him in. He has people on the inside, need to find out more.”  
Ashton, Calum and Luke nodded, understanding. Calum carefully took Jay in his arms, heading for her bathroom. Ashton ran over, grabbing Michael’s bag from his bathroom handing it to Luke before grabbing Michael’s arm, making him move. Michael looked at the computer he’d been working on, pulling against Ashton to go for the computer, “Need to get out of our system before we leave.”  
Ashton stared for a moment, Simon already getting the glass into the hallway cut. “Is the only thing on that computer hacking software, nothing we can use against Turner?”  
“Yeah, but--”   
Ashton shot at the CPU three times, Michael staring slack jawed as the screens slowly flickered off, “There, they can’t use any of your hard work getting started to figure out how to get in from there.”  
Michael nodded slowly, letting Ashton lead him out into the hallway. Ashton pulled his hood and mask back over his head, nodding towards Simon. They took off for the doors, Ashton smacking the guard with the butt of his pistol, knocking him to the ground. They’d run up a few flights of stairs when Michael realized something. He grabbed Ashton’s shoulder as they paused on a landing, “Fletch, he knows you.”   
Ashton’s hazel eyes widened as he processed what Michael was saying, “No fucking way.” he whispered.  
Michael just nodded, pausing at the door out of the stairwell. He listened quietly for a moment before pushing out into the hallway, waiting for the other two to follow him. The sound of fighting came from down the hall. Luke had clearly alerted the other team’s leader that they needed to go after Turner now. Michael took off down the hall, Ashton following right behind him. The two dove into the fray, bobbing and weaving through the fighting spies and henchmen, landing hits when necessary. They’d lost track of Simon, but figured he’d be elsewhere helping their teammates.   
Michael caught sight of Turner trying to slip away, his silken pajamas rumpled. He leapt in the larger man’s direction, tackling him to the ground and struggling to gain control. He ended up on top of the other man’s chest, satisfied smile on his pink lips as he recognized the purple bruise around Alek’s throat from their tangle earlier in the day. He gripped the collar of the pajama shirt, lifting Turner just slightly as he leaned in, growling “I’m gonna be so happy to lock you up. This, is for my girlfriend,” he paused, landing a punch to Alek’s nose, “and this, is for all those slimeball snitches you’re going to tell us about, you bastard.” He punctuated the second statement with another punch, this time to Turner’s cheek, before twisting slightly to look at Ashton. “Care to do the honors, Fletch?”  
Ashton nodded, stepping forward, cuffs already in hand. He restrained Turner while Michael turned him to his stomach, face squished against the marble floor. “C’mon Fletch,” Alek started, using the sweet, innocent voice he had spoken with as Aaron, “we were friends, take it easy, yeah?”  
Ashton snorted, tightening the first cuff, “Fletch was friends with Aaron, if I’d known who I was talking with at the time I’d have knocked you in the head with my trowel first chance I got, no questions asked.”  
Michael smiled, though he knew Ashton with any makeshift weapon was dangerous, the image of his friend with his bright red hair standing over the large blonde they were taking in, dressed in overalls and weilding a trowel tickled him just a bit. He was about to make a joke about it when he heard the clicking of a revolver. He turned, locking eyes with Simon, his mask and hood removed as he stood over Michael, Ashton, and Alek. He glanced around, the four other members of the extraction team were all staring, standing in a sea of unconscious and subdued henchmen, shocked that one of their own was pointing a gun at the spy they’d come to rescue.  
“I suggest you think about what you’re doing, Si.” Ashton warned lowly, “You’re outnumbered, plus if you even try to think about shooting me or Agent M, you’re going to be risking shooting your boss here, and you don’t want to do that, do you?”  
Michael nodded, green eyes meeting brown, “Yeah, just put the gun down, Simon, maybe the brass will consider leniency since you helped me escape, but only if you cooperate now, otherwise...who knows?”  
Simon lowered the gun slightly, still not dropping it to the ground. Michael took a heavy breath, glancing towards Ashton. He nodded, shifting on top of Turner. Michael moved quickly, barrelling into Simon before he knew what was happening. The gun went off, bullet grazing Michael’s arm before embedding itself in a wall. Michael yelped, but wrestled the revolver out of Simon’s grasp, pinning him in his arms before looking to another agent. “Kay, help us to bring him in?”  
“With pleasure,” they responded, Michael easily handing over the mole to them, watching as Ashton stood with Turner, nodding to the team leader and they all walked out the door.   
Kay put Simon in the car with Alek while Ashton stood under the liftgate, looking over Michael. “M’just bruised and sore Fletch,” Michael stated, aware that there still could be listening ears, even with Alek Turner in their custody.   
Ashton sighed, nodding and letting Michael get to his feet, lowering the trunk as Kay came around the side, “They’re secured, gonna head out with the rest of the team. Meet you guys at the rendezvous point.”  
Michael thanked them, giving them a quick hug before he got in the passenger seat next to Ashton. The drive through the narrow tunnel was quiet, Michael listening to the calming playlist that Ashton had on. He smiled as he sat there, car slowly moving upwards. Ashton stopped ten feet back from what appeared to be a dead end, putting the car in park as he fiddled with his watch. Michael stared wide eyed as a ramp lowered down, Ashton punching the gas and driving up it, the car coming into a wider tunnel. Michael’s mouth hung open and Ashton turned to look at him, confused, “Did you not see any of this when they brought you down?”  
“No, I got knocked out as soon as I asked why we had passed the airport.”  
Ashton nodded slowly, continuing to drive out of the tunnel, heading for the surface. Once they were full out of the tunnel and back on the highway they could see the sunrise over the bay. Michael hummed, taking in the orange and pink reflected in the water, “Haven’t seen one of those in a while.”  
Ashton laughed heartily, smiling as he continued the drive to where they were supposed to meet up with Luke, Calum, and the rest of the team. Once they arrived at the airport Michael scrambled out of the car, running for where he could see Luke and Calum waiting at the bottom of the plane stairs. He wrapped both men in his arms, pressing to their chests. “This is a total 180 from you almost punching Simon’s face when we came in.” Calum joked, eyes sparkling until he saw Ashton holding a cuffed Simon.  
“Shoulda punched his lights out when I thought you guys were henchmen taking Jay somewhere because I wasn’t working fast enough. Fucking mole.” Michael grunted, noticing the shock both men held. He shook his head as Ashton walked Simon up the stairs, followed by another team member with Turner. “Anyway, how’s my girl?”  
Luke nodded, leading Michael onto the plane with everyone else, Michael quickly strode over to where he saw his girlfriend, laying on a couch, her foot propped up on a pile of pillows. He smiled, crouching next to her, holding her hand as another few people walked past, carrying the go bags from the back of the car, Turner’s henchmen having just grabbed two when they brought the spies in that afternoon. Michael hummed, content to just sit on the floor in front of his girlfriend as the plane took off for HQ.  
~~~~~  
Michael had dozed off at some point during the flight, body content to finally knock out of its own volition, giving him two hours of proper sleep before Calum was shaking him awake on the approach. Once they landed they all filed off the plane, Michael cradling Jay in his arms as he followed everyone to the three cars waiting on the tarmac. Luke, Ashton, and Calum clambered into the third row seats, Michael ducking his head as he buckled his girlfriend into her seat before he ran to the other side of the car. Alek Turner and Simon were put in their own car, being taken straight to HQ for processing while the entire extraction team were taken to their doctors to get checked out.  
Michael was cleared quickly, and he walked over to Jay’s room, waiting patiently for her to come back from having x rays taken. The nurse who wheeled her back in simply nodded and left the room, and he rose from his chair, rushing over to give Jay a long kiss, holding her gently. “After everything we’ve been through today, I don’t fucking care what they do to us for this, so long as I still get to have you.”  
Jay smiled, running her fingers through his hair. He carefully lifted her from the chair, going to sit on the exam table, holding Jay sideways in his lap. Before the doctor came back in with the x rays, Luke, Ashton, and Calum had all joined them in the small room, finding various spots to sit and wait for the update on their teammate. He sighed when he finally came in, shaking his head slightly before putting up the images on the light board, showing the injury Jay had sustained when the henchman she’d been fighting had caught her mid-kick, twisting her foot before dropping her to the floor.   
Michael grimaced at the memory of the sound of Jay yelling before a thunk, right before they’d both been knocked out for the second time in one day. Jay squeezed his hand gently and he turned his head, giving her a smile as the doctor explained that she was going to have to be in a cast for about a month and a half, confined to desk duty for that time period.  
As soon as Jay’s leg was wrapped in a clunky purple cast they were cleared to go. Calum carried Jay’s new crutches while Michael opted to carry her to their meeting with the brass, the team of five standing strong together as they entered the office. They looked up at the five leaders of the organization, their identities concealed even to their own employees. The one standing in the middle spoke first, looking down at the five spies in front of them. “So, first, glad to have you two back safe and sound, agents. Good job thinking to apprehend Turner before escaping to safety, Agent M, who knows how long we would’ve been searching for him again had you not insisted that that was the priority.”  
Michael bowed his head at the praise, waiting for the shoe to drop. “However,” spoke up another member, “This is exactly why none of you are supposed to be in a relationship with another team member. What would’ve happened if no one came to get you?”  
He cleared his throat quietly, waiting a beat to see if any of the other leaders would chime in or if he was to answer. He licked his lips before nodding, “I was already stalling for time when my team members came in to get me. I had set off alarms in the lab, getting a conversation in with my mentor, Agent S. If I’d been informed that no one was coming at that time I would’ve continued to stall and try to get him more information. Turner would not have gotten anything from me unless I had absolutely nowhere else to turn.  
However, Turner was sloppy, he took us when we were expected to be somewhere, left behind people who would do anything to make sure that Jay and I came back safe. Plus, as you can see, we didn’t go down easy either, we were both knocked out twice within a single day. I think the more important question here is how did Turner get access to agents and turn them to his side to give him any information at all, regardless of the fact that they all refused to tell him where this building is. We need to get him to tell us how many informants he had and who they were, all we have right now is Simon and that’s solely because he pulled a gun on us while we were restraining Turner. How much loyalty do the other moles feel for him if Simon was willing to point a gun at people who have trained and worked alongside him for years?”  
There were murmurs from the leaders, the five of them talking to each other while the team waited patiently. Finally, the head of their entire organization rose, at the far end, her gaze falling on the couple before turning to the rest of the team as well. “There’s no way that we can stop the two of you right now. We will question Simon and Alek Turner thoroughly to discover who else answered to Turner and bring them all to justice. All five of you are to take leave for the next week before returning to work. Get some rest, you’ve all done well.”  
All five team members nodded, quietly exiting the room. Once they were out and had gathered all their things they smiled at each other. “Breakfast? I’m starving, I haven’t eaten since we left the safehouse.” Michael said, grinning.  
They all nodded, making their ways to their respective cars once they agreed on a place. Michael got Jay buckled in before accepting the crutches from Calum, laying them in the backseat before getting in himself. “You should wear clothes like Luke’s more often, looks nice, probably be better without the sweats.”  
Michael chuckled as he started the car, slowly backing out of his spot before responding. “Probably would be. The pink is definitely starting to grow on me.”  
Jay hummed as Michael pulled out onto the street. “Got a whole week at home together, then you get me sitting in the lab with you for like a whole month, that’s gonna be nice.”  
“Sure is sweetheart, I can’t wait.” Michael smiled, leaning over to give his girlfriend a kiss at the stoplight, Luke and Ashton hooting on either side of his car. He shook his head, “So long as we get a good amount of time away from them,” he joked, smile on both their faces as they continued their drive to the restaurant, looking forward to their freetime, together.


End file.
